Light and Dark
by pentaross13
Summary: Azrael Tauros is a new student at Hogwarts. Just transfered from America she is to finally attend the school her Father( William Tauros) had told her about in his youth. The two move to Godric's Hollow start a new life. But it's short lived when Death Eaters attack their home and kidnap her Father.Why would they take him? She later finds that her Father is hiding a very dark secret


Chapter 1

Ahh moving day. Finally we have arrived in England. It's so nice here; a not that different from America. Dad said he loved living here when he went to Hogwarts. In the summer he would stay with his father and stepmother. I've never met my grandfather; he died before I was born and a few months later my step-grandmother followed.

On the way to our new home Dad told me stories. What seemed like endless stories about his adventures through Hogwarts and about a group of mischievous boys that called themselves The Mauraders. I always loved hearing those stories.

My dad worked as a Muggle History Professor till one day he came home and said that he had got a new job in England and that we were moving. I was surprised but excited to see what our new life would be like. And that almost at the same time I received my Hogwarts letter saying I would be transferring over to begin my 6th year there. I couldn't believe it, my dad was just as happy as I was.

As we began packing up our little apartment I found one of my mother's old boxes…You see my mother died giving birth to me…so I never really knew who she was. Only the things my dad told me about her. Dad gave me one of her photos too. She was so beautiful. He said she would dance so beautifully. Dad said that he met her at one day after he had moved to America.

What felt like forever we finally got to our new place. It was a small cottage in a place called " Godric's Hollow". Strange name but It was a nice village not too big but not small either.

As we drove to our house, we drove passed what looked like a house. It was totally destroyed. Almost like a bomb went off on the inside.

"Wow, I wonder what happen there." I said as we passed by.

"Probably a fire" my dad said without even a glace to it. "So are you excited to start a new term at Hogwarts?"

"Absolutely! I'm so excited, I wonder what house I'll be sorted into. They all sound pretty cool." I said with excitement. "You think I'll be in the same house as you were dad?"

"Maybe love, Gryffindor is a great house to be put in." He said with a smile.

A few moments later he pulled up to our new home. It was a small little cottage probably only a 2 bedroom. Which was fine. We didn't have much anyway.

"It's so cute dad. I love it. "I said getting out of the car

"I knew you would like it." He said smiling while getting out as well.

"Well why don't you go check it out and pick your room." He said smiling as he tossed me the house keys. "I'll start unpacking the van."

I caught the keys a ran to the door. I was so excited to see what lie inside this place.

As I opened the door it creaked and I looked inside and saw a small living room, kitchen/dining room and down a small hallway was two doors, I assumed lead to the bedrooms. The placed looked like no one had lived there in years. Dust and spider webs everywhere.

*Gross* I thought to myself. *Needs a little cleaning up but still looks nice. I think I'll like living here.*

"Soo…how's it looking kiddo?" my dad said as he came walking up with a box and his arms.

"Dusty but it looks nice I'm sure once we clean it up it will look better. " I said taking the box from him and setting it on the small dining room table.

"Yea I agree. Let's unpack the van and clean up." He said heading back out to our moving van.

-Hours Later-

By night fall we had finally finished unpacking and cleaning up the house. I was laying down in my new room on my bed relaxing from a hard day's work. Dad said we had to the muggle way so we won't draw attention to ourselves.

Living here will be nice. I really like it. But I do miss all my old friends and I wish I could owl them but it would take too long to get there. Oh well.

"Hey, what would you like for dinner?" my dad said walking up to my room door.

"Hmm I don't know. What sounds good to you dad?" I asked looking over to him as I sat myself up from the bed.

Just as he was about to answer the lights went out.

"What the hell…?" I heard him say. Then I heard him whisper *Lumos* And the end of his wand light up.

"Are you ok?" He asked walking towards me holding out his hand.

"Yea, I'm fine." Takin his hand as he slowly lead me into the living room.

As we approached we saw 3 hooded figures standing in the middle of the room. Their wands raised and pointed at us. My father pushed me behind him.

"What the hell do you want?!" He said raising his wand and pointing it at them.

"You know why we have come." One of them said stepping forward.

"I don't have what you want. It isn't here!" My father said practically yelling at him

"Don't lie to us ..We know you have it. And you're going to tell us where it is." The man said slowing coming closer to us.

"Azreal I want you to run into your room and lock the door. And don't come out till I tell you." My father said not taking his eyes off off the man in front of him.

"But-.."

"Go Now!" He yelled still not looking at me

He frighten me when he yelled but I did as I was told and ran to my room slamming the door and locking it…

In a panic I ran into my closet just to be sure no one will find me.

As soon as I closed the closet door I heard spells being yelled by both my father and the hooded strangers. Crashes of breaking glass and furniture. As I sat there in my closet listening to them fight I began to wonder what they were talking about…What was my Father hiding. And why did they need it so badly…

Then suddenly I heard what scared me most…..Nothing. It was almost like I had lost my hearing. No more yelling…no spells being said…just nothing...

I slowly crept out of the closet a saw that my bedroom door was slightly open. I slowly began to walk over to the door. And looked into the hallway leading into the living room...

The house was totally destroyed. All our pictures and furniture was destroyed. But what made things worse was the hooded men and my father was nowhere to be found.

I ran through the house screaming for my Father. But to no avail.

I collapsed on the floor; sobbing…wondering why….why now. Why did they take him…what were they looking for that was so important…?

My thoughts were interrupted by a noise…footsteps of someone approaching me. I looked up slowly expecting to see one of the hooded men; but instead it was a man. I couldn't really see his face. As he came closer he began to speak...

"They took him? Didn't they?"


End file.
